theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Vol 4) 23.1
Synopsis for "The Light" In both Central City and Keystone City, the apes of the Gorilla City have committed themselves to rebuilding in the wake of their unwilling attacks under the leadership of Gorilla Grodd. Since then, though, the United Nations has decided to accept Gorilla City's membership, and their obvious intent for peace has led the Mayor of Central City to include them in the unveiling of a new monument to the Flash in Central City Park though the hero is conspicuously absent. While Solovar speaks on behalf of the gorillas, his speech is interrupted by the darkening of the sky. An unscheduled eclipse seems to be occurring, and the gem cities are cast in shadows. The eclipse is soon followed by a streak of light, speeding towards them, and Solovar's jaw drops when he Grodd himself appears, and angrily topples the statue, refusing to accept that he is not the one prophesied to take on the full power of the Speed Force. Especially now that the Flash is dead killed by the same beings who freed him from the Speed Force. Solovar responds that if it is true that the Flash is dead, then Grodd has a responsibility to carry on his legacy. Via telepathy, Grodd responds that his only responsibility is to the future of Gorilla City. He explains that in the Speed Force, he evolved, learning to use telepathy and telekinesis as well. Using this power, Grodd seizes control of a helicopter flying overhead, prompting the Central City Police Department to respond with a warning that they will open fire if he does not set the vehicle down peacefully. The elder gorillas plead that there will never be peace if Grodd murders humans. Angrily, Grodd responds that peace with humans is beneath them. They are not children of the light Grodd is the light. Outraged, the Pied Piper lunges at the gorilla, but he is knocked back. Piper's body falls at the feet of Girder, Chroma, and Tar Pit, who have come hoping to wreak havoc on the Gem Cities in the Flash's absence, only to find Grodd taking control. Seeing the danger, Darryl Frye calls for all civilians to evacuate back to their homes. Unwilling to share the cities, and angry at their presumption, Grodd singles out Girder, and slams his fists hard into to the metal man's body, causing him to crumple against the ground. Terrified, Tar Pit and Chroma make a run for it. Victorious, Grodd points out that humans who run like cowards are not deserving of peace with the gorillas. Even so, the gorillas respond that they have chosen to make peace with the humans. Grodd rages that they cannot trust the humans. He would know. He can read their thoughts. Solovar steps forward and attempts to put a stop to Grodd's despotism with psychic attacks. Grodd, more powerful than Solovar knows, uses his abilities to rip the Flash symbol from the statue's chest, and sends its lightning bolt speeding toward his enemy, piercing Solovar through the chest. He warns that if the others do not stand with him, they stand against him. Finally, he sends the helicopter crashing into a gazebo, and causes an explosion that sends the gathered crowd screaming. Pulling the ornament from his chest, Solovar rallies, and urges the other apes loyal to him to attack Grodd, for peace's sake. Meanwhile, Darryl Frye gives his police the order to fire at will. A free for all fight against Grodd ensues, ending just as suddenly when Grodd knocks everyone back with a blast of Speed Force energy. In its wake, several gorillas and humans alike lie dead. Pleading, Solovar wonders whether Grodd would kill every man and ape to make his point. Grimly, Grodd replies that he would kill every single one. Rather than see more death, Solovar expresses his intent to surrender. With his enemy kneeling before him, Grodd turns to the surviving crowd and warns the apes that Solovar was wrong. The apes' superior strength and intellect warrants their dominion over humans, and he intends to begin that dominion with the construction of Grodd City on the ruins of Central and Keystone Cities. Turning to the Humans, he commands that they kneel before him and even the Central City Police Department falls to its knees. Within days, the Gorillas packs the humans into camps for a future of violence and enslavement. With the power of the Speed Force fallen into the wrong hands, Grodd rechristens Central City as Gorilla City. He murders Chroma as warning to other villains that the Gem Cities are his. Finally, he chains Solovar and those opposing him to the Flash statue as punishment for their disloyalty. Eventually, one of the elders begs Grodd to stop humiliating Solovar, warning that treating him so sends a mixed message. If Solovar is treated like any other human captive, the apes will not have a clear understanding of where he stands. In response, Grodd clarifies his position by cutting off the elder's head, and placing it on a pike alongside the heads of the mayor and Chroma, surrounding the demoralized Solovar. However, with the Flash gone and the humans subjugated, Grodd doesn't know what to do with his victory. Life without challenge has bored him. Annoyed, Grodd leaves the Gem Cities, and his gorilla army confused as to what to do with themselves. Appearing in "The Light" Featured Characters *Grodd Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Nnamdi *Solovar *Darryl Frye *David Singh *Pied Piper Other Characters *Chroma *Tar Pit *Girder *Folded Man Locations *Central City **Central City Park *Keystone City **'Fort Carmine' Items *Coming Soon Concepts *Speed Force Vehicles *None Known Notes *Story continues in the Forever Evil: Rogues Rebellion (Volume 1) Mini Series. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-2011/the-flash-231-grodd *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_4_23.1:_Grodd *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-23-1/4000-424500/ Category:The Flash (Volume 4)